delux_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Dacy Clouds
Dacy is from the planet Darcia and one of the founding members of the Delux Club. Dacy is the Guardian Fairy of the Darcia and Darkness, and a former student at Alfea College for Fairies. She is also a member of the Delux Club. She also has been seen to have hypnotic powers. Personality and Traits Despite being the most tomboyish of the Delux Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she balances this putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is the result of her mother's death and her father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and has a crush on Steven Evans, but they do not admit they like each other until the end of Season 2, when they start dating. Surprisingly (considering Electra Tech is the brain of the group), Dacy gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned. In Season 3, Dacy admits that she wanted to break up with Steven Evans, but they later reconcile. Dacy then takes a break from Steven Evans in Season 4, and shows some feelings for Jason Queen, a music producer, but then is asked to sing at his weddings and reconciles again with Steven Evans. History Pre-Series Dacy is from the planet Darcia, where she once lived. Her mother Mist was a psychic with an amazing talent and her father Fog met at a palm reading. However her mother fell ill and died when she was very young because her family did not have enough money to afford for her treatment. After her mother's death her dad renounced all things to do with psychic powers and did not approve of Dacy's love for psychic-ism which, according to Marabel Frost, was probably because he feared that Dacy would suffer the same fate as her mother if she insisted on being a psychic. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In Season 1, Dacy appeared to have a cheerful and witty nature. On the Day of the Rose, she revealed to Aurora Waters and Fauna Rabbittson that her mom died when she was very little. At the Black Mud Swamp, there had been immediate affection between her and Steven Evans. It hit Dacy very hard when Tenna bewitched Steven Evans into spying for them. In one episode, when she and Fauna Rabbittson argue, she goes alone to Magix City, where she sees Steven Evans and Tenna on a date. When Flame catches her spying, she teases her, until Dacy slaps her in the face. Dacy is chased by the witches and when she runs into Steven Evans, she asks for help, but he rejects her. The Delux come to her rescue and Dacy admits she liked Steven Evans, but after the events of that day, she never wanted to see him again. In the season finale, things seemed to have smoothed out between them. |-|Season 2= In Season 2, Dacy became close friends with Marabel Frost, since Dacy thinks they have things in common, like they both feel like outsiders sometimes and they both love dancing. In this season, Dacy meets Marcus, a specialist with a crush on her. She gets upset when he tells her that Steven Evans told him about her, and that if Jared wanted to meet one of the Delux Club, it should be Dacy. They go on a trip, where Jared interviews her about the simulator. Dacy was asked to hold a psychic act with Aurora Waters at Red Fountain, but her father, Fog, went against it, saying it would be her first and last performance. At the concert, Hurricane attacked Dacy's father to get revenge, but thanks to quick thinking by Dacy, Aurora and Steven Evens, Dacy was able to save her father. In the end, her father agrees to let her pursue her psychic career. At Cloud Tower where they got paired with their worst match she paired with Fauna Rabbittson. She bonded with Bonny, the pixie of Weathers. She is the third to gain her Charmix after she decides to trust Steven Evans alone with Tenna (who he was actually spying on), thus earning her Charmix. In the season finale, when the Delux and the Specialists were saying their tearful goodbyes in Shadow haunt before entering Cradler's Fortress, she said to Steven Evans (more or less): "So I guess you're above all that mushy stuff, right Steven? You don't need anybody. So anyway..." and as she walks away, Steven Evans grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug, and asks "Do me a favor - I just want to hear you say you'll come back... to me". While in Relix, Steven Evans throws himself in front of Cradler's attack to protect Dacy, he flies backwards and Dacy cradles his head in her lap. Near the end of the battle, it almost looks like Dacy kissed him. In the end, at the celebration, Marabel Frost and Dacy are dancing together. Marabel Frost grabs Dacy to where Steven Evans was and started spinning while pulling Steven Evans into Dacy's arms. After a look at each other Steven Evans and Dacy are shown dancing together. |-|Season 3= During their third year at Alfea, along with the rest of the students, Dacy learned from Ms. Daragona about the full-fledged Fairy form called Enchantix. During this season, the Triunx threatened and attacked her friend, Princess Shadia, shattering her wings and starting a fire in the Alfea library in the process. Dacy refused to leave Shadia to die in the fire, and as such, her selflessness was rewarded when she earned her Enchantix. Ultimately, she would use her newly acquired Fairy Dust to extinguish the fire and restore Shadia's wings. During a mission to Frostalia, when Electra Tech earns her Enchantix and ends up trapped in the Omega Dimension, a devastated Dacy runs towards the closed portal and starts banging on the ground in anguish over the loss of Electra Tech, her best friend. Dacy and the Delux Club also help Fauna Rabbittson to save her father, when it is revealed that Countess Candace and her daughter, Camilla, are attempting to conquer Animalia for Malkon and have placed King Ben under a hypnotic spell. In order to infiltrate the wedding, the girls needed to disguise themselves as a Hover-Bike gang, and needed lessons on how to handle a Hover-Bike. During the lesson, Dacy and Steven fight over likely problems about his bike, which causes her to consider breaking up with him. On a mission to the Golden Kingdom to acquire the Water Stars, Dacy was chosen to enter the Crystal Labyrinth, with her loyalty to saving the magical universe being tested by a blue-skinned Fairy named Arcadia. Arcadia offered Dacy a choice to be together forever with her mother, Mist, or abandon her and obtain the the Fire Stars. Although Dacy loved her mother very much, she knew she could not abandon the universe for just one person, and so, with a heavy heart, she chose to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe to which her mother was proud ultimately obtaining the last Fire Stars. |-|Season 4= Along with the other Delux girls, Dacy traveled to Earth to help them search for the last Fairy on Earth, who was revealed to be a girl named Karen Battle. When the Love & Pet shop was opened, Dacy is in charge of making the pets sing, dance, and play instruments. While on Earth, during a concert night at the Frutti Music Bar, she had attracted the attention of a record manager named Jason Queen. Jason offered Dacy a chance to record her first song "Heart of Stone", but Steven Evans' usual jealousy drives a bigger wedge than usual when he feels Jason is getting too close to her. Dacy also had a pet named Ellie. He is a cute little elephant who loves to dance sing and party all the time, but also eats too much. Dacy and Steven argued about jealousy and made her almost broke up with him. Soon Jason gave Dacy an invitation to his wedding for her to sing. Soon during Season 4, when Diana made Gardenia into a jungle and kidnapped the Specialists, Dacy cried because of Steven Evans' disappearance. At the end of Season 4, they got back together. |-|Season 5= In the fifth season, Dacy along with the other Delux, start their quest to earn the power of Sirenix. To help them on their quest through the oceans, they earn Sirenix Boxes which gives the Delux the power of Harmonix. When she, Marabel Frost, and Fauna Rabbittson visit Darcia, Nitornus tries to turn Marabel Frost into a monster, but turns Dacy into the monster instead after she jumps in front of Marabel Frost to save her. When Dacy as a monster meets Reli, the Gatekeeper of the Oceans of Darcia, she turns Dacy back into her normal form by bonding with her. She, along with the rest of the Delux earned Sirenix and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. |-|Season 6= Dacy and the Delux (minus Aurora Waters) go to Oceania Palace to celebrate Maria's revival. When the Triunx arrives with the Beast of the Depths, Dacy helps the Delux to fight it. She also helps Maria regain confidence in herself. Later on, Dacy and the Delux celebrates Daragona's 100th anniversary with the Pixies. After the Gloomy Wood Trolls attacked Pixie Village, Dacy helps to fight the trolls. However at the end, almost all of the pixies disappear along with the trolls. The Delux go to Sparkletone. Dacy watches the Specialists' and Paladins' training. When the Triunx and Christina began their plan, Dacy helped the Delux to battle the Triunx. She, however, lost her powers, like the Delux girls (except for Aurora Waters). Along with the other girls, she was given a part of the Serpent's Water's power by Aurora Waters. After that, the Delux and her train at Marabel Frost's gym to increase their inner strength in fighting the Treants without magic. After that, the Delux and her travel to Sparkletone and battle the Treants and the Flying Basilisk. She was really excited about their class trip to the Golden Auditorium. She called Steven Evans to tell him how happy she is, however she was ignored as he was busy. A moment later, Electra Tech and Dacy argue about their disagreement. The next morning, the Delux and Maria goes to the Golden Auditorium and Dacy was so happy that they were there. Another argue has happen between Dacy and Electra Tech, that is Dacy thought that Electra Tech was not paying much attention on the discussion of Dacy about the instruments. The Pandemonium Sprites attack the Golden Auditorium. Dacy and Electra Tech found an idea and use music as a bait, they made it to the Pandemonium Cave and Dacy sings "We are a Symphony". After that, they earn their Auroraix and defeated the Pandemonium Sprites. More coming soon... Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Dacy plays a relatively minor role within this movie. Her only memorable scenes would be the scene where she tried to tame the monster, Ton, by hypnotizing it. She also saved Moon Shine from Steven Evans when he was still under Vandragora's spell by jumping between the two and getting hurt instead of Moon. When Steven saw and realized he had badly injured her, the spell was lifted off. They kissed and their love healed Dacy. |-|Magical Adventure= Dacy and the Delux Club (minus Aurora Waters) attend the orientation for Alfea and Cloud Tower. They fight off the Triunx when they transform the fairies into toads. Dacy and the Delux Club also cheer up Aurora when Moon Shine broke off their engagement. Dacy also fights off the Triunx and Ancestral Witches with the Delux and the Specialists. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Coming soon... Appearance |-|Civilian= Dacy is a girl with fair skin, purple hair, purple eyes, and often dresses to fit her emo personality. Her civilian outfit in Season 1 consists of a black one strap top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, purple baggy jeans, and black sneakers. Her outfit from Season 2 and Season 3, is a checkered black long tube top with a purple belt over black pants, which include black wrist to elbow sleeves and purple sneakers. In Season 4, she wears black and purple polka dot top with a light purple tank underneath with a long sleeved purple top. Her usual pants switch to a light purple and black plaid skirt. She wears heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these she wears long purple socks that have light purple stripes at the top. In Season 5, she wears a black tank top and a purple sleeveless jacket/waistcoat and she wears a blue capri/legging with black/purple boots. In Season 6, she wears a purple shirt under a light purple and black coat and a black tie. Her skirts are black in color and is patterned plaid. She wears a purple necklace. Her socks are polka-dots while her hair is styled in pigtails. |-|Delux= Her Delux outfit is a sparkling black top with translucent purple fabric at the middle, a black mini skirt, and knee-high wedge black boots. She also wears purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent and purple with black bands in the middle. She has black shorts on under her skirt. |-|Charmix= Dacy's Charmix is a darkness cloud pin and an orb shaped waist bag. |-|Enchantix= Her Enchantix consists of a black and purple top that has light purple ribbons that hang off to her left or right side, and a braided strap of the same color. Her wings are purple with black edges, with black gems hanging off of and accenting them. She wears a puffy skirt that is the same color as her top, with the same ribbons, only on an alternating side. She sheds her black boots and wears sandals that are black and purple. Her hair is slightly longer and gains light purple highlights, and she wears a small gold tiara. Her fairy dust bottle is a black cloud. |-|Believix= Her Believix outfit starts out with a black tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin light purple strap is seen on her right. There is also a purple strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears black pants with a purple belt over a pair of black capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, finger less light purple gloves and ankle-length black platform shoes with ruffled black socks and light purple heels. She wears a black band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are thin and rounded at the ends, lined in black with purple-blue on the inside. |-|Sophix= Her Sophix is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix, has a black headband with a flower, and purple with green canvas pants, her wings are very colorful purple and green. |-|Lovix= Her Lovix is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix, longer, and purple-blue. It has a black-blue shorts with a little purple and blue, her wings are transparent purple. |-|Harmonix= Dacy's Harmonix consists of a tube top with black color and purple borders. Her hair is longer and shaped like a mermaids tail and it is tied with a flower on the bottom, a flower on the top and a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also black. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is also black. Her wings are mainly purple with the top part black. Her wings effects are purple colored darkness orbs. Her bottom wing border is black. Her shoes are purple heels similar to Enchantix, but with black and blue straps. |-|Sirenix= Dacy's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin black and purple top, a translucent blue miniskirt over black leggings with purple ribbons tied around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored teal with green streaks and is styled into a ponytail, held up by a cluster of pearls. There is also a velvet ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell-shaped wings that consist of purple and dark blue, with a black outline. |-|Auroraix= Dacy's Auroraix consists of a short dress with a black emo-style collar that attaches to her sleeves, a purple organza that creates the back of the collar and wraps around her chest where the dress becomes purple with black borders and gold heart at the center. She wears purple leggings with black ribbons tied around them and attach to black heels. Her hair is down, except a hair trigger is gathered up into a samurai-styled bun in the back of her head. She wears a blue forehead tiara with a black gem in the center. Her wings resemble dragonflies', but are sharper and in blue. |-|Mythix= Coming soon... Magical Abilities Dacy is from Darcia, the planet of darkness; her powers are related to darkness and are also mind based and commonly her magic is seen as black rings. She also displays some degree of telekinesis, firing psychic bolts, and multiplying her astral form to make it physical.Her powers are illusions or darkness. It is shown that she can create vortexes and make rooms turn into darkness. Curiosities * Birthday: August 5 * Astrological Sign: Elf * Favorite Color: Black * Favorite Hobby: Singing and dancing! * Ideal Boyfriend: Steven Evans, mysterious, boyish and a bit of a rebel! * Best Friend: Electra Tech * Favorite Movies: Musicals! * Loves: Performing on the stage in front of a crowd! It's a rush! * Favorite Music: Jazz * Favorite Spell: Optical Illusion Trivia *Dacy is one of the four Fairies that has not traveled to her own realm to receive their Enchantix, though she earned it by saving the Princess of her own realm, Shania, who was then a freshman student at Alfea the time. *Dacy, Luna Bright, and Electra Tech are the only Delux Club members who are not princesses. *She has one of the most girly voices of the group, though she is the most tomboyish. *She is the only member of the Delux who did not use her Sirenix Wish in Season 5. **It is unknown whether she is still able to use her Sirenix wish since she already earned her Auroraix. If she does not get to use it, it will make her the only Delux girl not to use their Sirenix wish, however, it may be possible that she would use it in the third Delux Club movie that will take place after the events of Season 5 and before Season 6. *She and Electra Tech are the only two that are best friends and room with each other.